


If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

by Babybookd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybookd/pseuds/Babybookd
Summary: Kyungsoo is what makes Jongin's heart complete.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Super late - post valentine's fic. Justin Bieber's Anyone and 10,000 Hours inspired.

Jongin just came from a grocery shop 5 minutes away from home for his surprise gift today for his boyfriend. Why? It's Valentine's day and this is their first time to celebrate this holiday. They've been dating for 10 months now. 

Jongin wanted to make it small but special like how he would describe his adorable yet intimidating boyfriend. So he really took time planning this since last year. He also has plans already for their 1st anniversary which is happening in a few months! He's going all out on this one and has no plans for backing out or any change of plans. He's determined to make the most out of it. 

He's now at Soo's Condo unit since he also has a key of his own. Even though they've been in a relationship for shorter than a year, they consider this a serious one and have been very trusting towards each other. No lies! 

He started placing the shopping bags on the counter and table. Oh gosh he bought so much stuff !

If ya'll are wondering where Kyungsoo is, well, he is at his parents residency right now, currently celebrating his nephew's 5th birthday there with his family. He invited Jongin but the latter politely rejected his sweetheart due to some prior commitments, he said. (pRiOr cOmMiTMeNts) Next time he'll make up for it he said. 

"Hey Soo, how's the party? Are you gonna take long?" Jongin asks over the phone.

Jongin just finished organizing for his mini surprise Valentine's dinner and has decided to contact Kyungsoo first to ask how he's doing.

"Hi Jongin! Yeah still waiting for other visitors. We had just started eating lunch and Matt is just about to cut his cake soon. How about you, have you eaten yet?" Kyungsoo almost said his last sentence a little louder because of the children's games going on and the kids are laughing and screaming so much. 

Upon hearing this, Jongin slightly chuckled and it sounded so sexy for Kyungsoo that he just wanted to go to his boyfriend now, "I just had lunch babe and I'm going to your place later to see you there so text me when you get back home."

"How sweet baby! But okay I'll text you then. By the way, I handed your gift to Matt earlier and guess what he did." 

Jongin almost can tell that “teasing master Kyungsoo” is about to come.

"Hmm, what is it? Did he love it? Haha" 

"Oh poor boy, hahaha! You're wrong!!!" Jongin knew it. Kyungsoo deadass sounded so mean there, lol. "He said thank you and then looked around for you but he didn't see even your shadow so the drama prince pushed the gift back to me and said, 'I want to see Uncle Jongin!' And started sulking! Baby you better do something to our little prince hahaha!" Kyungsoo continued laughing.

Even at these kinds of moments, Jongin for sure falls even more with Kyungsoo's laugh regardless of what they are doing. So he answered back with a, "Okay fine, laugh and tease all you want baby! But I love you so much!"

Kyungsoo halted laughing, "eyy, what's that for, you're weird! My nephew will literally mess with you when he sees you, watch out babe." 

  
  


They hung up the call because Kyungsoo was being called back inside already. Jongin proceeds to start decorating the dining area and then will do the bedroom after. 

  
  


Jongin now has 3 hours to finish everything.

  
  


The decoration Jongin has in mind is very simple and very Kyungsoo. But since Kyungsoo loves flowers, he decides to fill the bedroom and the floors with Kyungsoo's favorite types.

In the kitchen/dining, only the table and chairs have some piece of black cloth draped over them. Jongin tied the chair covers behind the back lush with white thin pieces of ribbons and since the cloths and ribbons are a little longer, he just let them touch and flow on the ground. 

On the table, which is also covered by a black cloth, he put some fake white and blue small flower decorations on the lining of the table, like the trims on a cake kind of design. He smiles cheekily because he didn't expect it to turn out to be a really pretty decor.

There's a spot for the romantic centerpiece candle and then petals all around it. The food Jongin ordered from their favorite 5-star Michelin restaurant will arrive soon and he's been salivating just thinking about it. 

He then proceeded to take out the photos of the two of them he had printed to stick on some ribbon laces which he plans to tape on the ceiling of Kyungsoo's bedroom, specifically atop the bed. 

He also wrote HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVE using petals on Kyungsoo's sheet and then scattered pictures there as well. The pictures on the bed consist of stolen shots and candid photos he took of Kyungsoo while the said person was either looking shocked, was caught laughing, sleeping, and even just sitting/standing. 

Jongin's heart flutters while looking at those pictures. He just can't stop staring at them even after thousands of times he'd seen them. It's totally okay, that's love! 

  
  


A couple hours later, everything is ready and the whole unit is looking romantic and elegant. Candles are lit, food is served, music is on and Jongin just got a message from Kyungsoo saying he is 5 minutes away, just parking the car. 

  
  


Jongin feels nervous, as nervous as he felt when he met Kyungsoo for the first time face to face. 

  
  


Jongin and Kyungsoo met through a dating app. They apparently are both first timers to the said app and have found their way to each other through using that. Jongin has never been in a relationship while Kyungsoo had been to a few, which are short terms per the latter. Jongin actually tried his luck of finding someone through the app because he thought he wanted to try something “thrilling” in his life. He feels like he has everything except that special someone. Well… He sure is lucky because doing this the first time, fate sure did it’s job for him. They eventually met at a movie theater as planned, and the rest is history.

  
  


_ /sound of unlocking keypad/ _

  
  


Jongin had all the lights off and was standing in the middle of the room when he heard the keypad lock sound. He takes a deep breath while holding the bouquet of white roses.

  
  


Kyungsoo enters a dark room and feels scared a tiny bit when he sees a silhouette. His heart started pounding as he felt the light switch to turn it on. He suddenly saw Jongin standing in the middle facing him. He only stared back with wide eyes and held his breath. 

  
  


“Happy Valentines, love!” Jongin says sweetly as he approaches Kyungsoo and hands the bouquet. 

  
  


Kyungsoo feels like crying looking at his boyfriend, “Aww, happy valentines day too my love!” He says as he takes the flowers. Their lips met for a good five seconds and hugged each other tightly. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck while the right hand held the big bouquet. They stayed like that for a couple minutes while swaying a little bit, a soft background music playing somewhere. 

“Are you surprised?” Jongin asks when they separated slightly, him holding Kyungsoo at his waists.

  
  


Kyungsoo gives him another peck on the lips, “Yes babe! This is so romantic, I love it!” And another peck… “Well I thought for a second someone barged in here but it was just you! How did you prepare all these? Was it all you?” They separate and Kyungsoo looks around and is genuinely amazed at how beautiful his place looks right at the moment. 

  
  


Jongin chuckles, “Baby this is my valentines gift for you. It’s our first time! Remember when we spoke to the phone? I said I will come by later when you get here first, but I was actually here already and started my mission.” Jongin smiles excitedly at him. 

  
  


Kyungsoo continues to look at him with those wide eyes with amusement. “I’d say you get an A+ for the effort!” Kyungsoo smirks. /Here’s the teasing Kyungsoo again/ he thinks.

“C’mon babe, is that all you gotta say? I spent like 5 hours here!” Jongin whines but is cut off by a giggling Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Sshh, stop whining you big baby! I loooove everything,” Kyungsoo starts, coming closer to Jongin again. “Thank you so much babe, I love you!” Kyungsoo gives him another deep kiss.

  
  


“Come with me, I’ll show you something.” They both went straight to Kyungsoo’s bedroom and Kyungsoo felt so overwhelmed that he felt tears filling up his eyes. 

  
  


Kyungsoo’s vision is filled with lights, flowers, pretty decorations and his own self on the photos on and above the bed. He took his time eyeing each photograph, trying to recall when and where it was taken. 

  
  


They spent a few minutes talking about the photos and they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. Turns out that Kyungsoo is very oblivious all the time because the majority of the photos are definitely stolen and unknown to him like “I don’t even remember seeing you with your phone?” or “Omg when was this?!” 

  
  


After the bedroom moment, they walked towards the small kitchen holding hands to start their romantic dinner. Kyungsoo once again praises Jongin for the set up, really never imagined his boyfriend can go this far. “Remind me again that you don’t watch romantic movies, babe?” He cheekily asked his boyfriend. 

“Hey, I really don’t and all these things came from my mind, Sir.” Jongin emphasizes the word ‘Sir’. 

Kyungsoo loved the dishes saying that they were amazing and even said that he would try to imitate and cook at least one of them. Jongin told him how he set all these stuff and where he bought them and how the process was. They talked about anything they can think of.

  
  


After finishing their dinner, Jongin gave Kyungsoo a necklace with an hourglass pendant. Kyungsoo curiously asked Jongin what was the reason behind it because it seems unusual to wear an hourglass necklace.

“Soo, I want you to think that it means I would always want to spend every second with you. I am thankful to have met you, to love you and to be loved by you. I always think how lucky am I to deserve someone like you. You make me feel all emotions, see everything in a brighter side, and feel like I am always at home. I want you to know that I love you very much and that I don’t see myself being with somebody else. I only see myself with you. I want to spend my days and hours with you. If it’s not you, it’s not anyone.” 

If Kyungsoo has been holding back his tears moments earlier, this time definitely hit him harder and tears started flowing through his cheeks. Jongin’s words made him weak and fell in love even more. 

“I love you so much Jongin! I can’t see myself with anyone either but you.” Kyungsoo stares back at Jongin. 

Jongin asked for his hand so they could dance. Kyungsoo did not hesitate a second.

Music started, the two were wrapped with each other’s embrace while swaying slowly.

“Are you sure that’s not a proposal yet?

“Well, seeing how it turned out, it could be.” 

“Baby!!!”

“Hahaha! You’re too cute to tease!”

“Fine, tease me all you want. When the time comes that you actually do a proposal, see if I say yes.”

“Hey now, look who’s talking!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The whole room is filled with laughters, teasing, and music.

Jongin loses again and again over the teasing master. What can he do? He always let Kyungsoo win. /too whipped/

Fate has led him to Kyungsoo, to whom Jongin is thankful everyday, everynight, and every time he breathes. For him, Kyungsoo is someone he had not known he'd been looking for. He knows in his heart that he would not need anyone that is not Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Baby, there are so much stuff on the bed, what are we gonna do?” Kyungsoo asks.

  
  


“Well, I have something else in mind on what we’re doing… on the bed...” Jongin answers Kyungsoo while speaking with a low tone and raises his eyebrows at his cute boyfriend.

  
  


/Kyungsoo game face: ON/

  
  
  
  
  


#kaisooforever

**Author's Note:**

> My first time for an English fic. I know it's very simple and I just really wanted to make one for Kaisoo as a Valentine's special. Any comments and kudos motivates me to write and I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you my readers!


End file.
